Smoker in Fiore
by spardasdaughter7
Summary: Smoker wakes up after a storm and finds himself in a strange land, in an entirely different world. Here he meet Lucy Heartifilia(forgive me if I spelled that wrong), celestial spirit wizard, and member of one of the craziest, destructive, and loyal mage guilds in Fiore. That's right, Fairy Tail. Romance blooms in strange circumstances. Pairing: Smoker x Lucy. (On hiatus)
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**This is my first time writing a fan-fiction. I am doing this for practice, because I am writing a book that I hope to publish one day. So, any constructive criticism is encouraged.**

*Groan*

Smoker's entire body ached. With another groan he slowly sat up and looked around. He found himself in a forest filled with the sounds of animals. He could feel the warmth of sunlight streaming through the forest canopy.

'Uhg, damn. Where the hell am I? Wait! How did I even get here in the first place?!'

~Flashback~

_The storm was bad, even for the Grand Line. It was raining so hard that he could barely see his hand in front of his face, and there were 50-60 ft. waves. The marines were having a very hard time of keep the ship from being overturned, while trying not to get washed overboard. Smoker was having the hardest time of it being a devil fruit user. _

_However despite his efforts, the inevitable happened. He was washed overboard by a 75 ft. wave, the largest wave yet. As soon as he hit the water, he felt all, if not most, of his strength drained from his body. He knew he was going to drown, because as bad the storm was, it was highly unlikely that someone saw him fall overboard._

_'So, this is how it ends, huh? *Sigh* How pathetic.'_

_But even as he was losing consciousness, he saw a warm golden light._

_'Huh? Is the storm over already? Wait . . . shouldn't the light be getting farther instead of closer? Or is . . . this . . . what happens . . . when . . . you die?'_

_After that he lost consciousness._

~End Flashback~

'Well this is interesting, seeing how I should be dead at the bottom of the Grand Line, or in a Sea Kings stomach. *Sigh* I suppose I should be grateful to be alive, but now I have to find the those damn idiotic marines. I hope Tashigi can handle them until I get back.' *Sigh*

He attempted to stand but was hit with a wave of pain so great that he passed out.

** Sorry it was so short. It's a prologue, what did you expect? Now, I promise that the chapter will be at least 2,000 – 4,000 words long. Again, constructive criticism welcomed.**


	2. Chapter 2: Author's Note

**Sorry, but this isn't another chapter. I promise that you will get one soon, but I just wanted you to know that, since I'm juggling between writing this story and doing schoolwork, there might be sometimes where I don't update for awhile. But you shouldn't be waiting any more than a month for a new chapter.**

**Also, I've been thinking about doing a Zoro x Lucy crossover story. Please tell me if you would like me to write one.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Hope enjoy the next chapter. (Which I should be submitting soon)**


	3. Chapter 3: I'm You're Guard Dog?

**Alright, Everyone! The moment you've all been waiting for. The first real chapter in this story. Hope you enjoy it! Oh, just so you know: **

"Anything said out loud"

'Smoker's thoughts'

'_Lucy's thoughts'_

**And almost all the pain that Smoker is experiencing is his Devil Fruit ability adjusting to the magical energy of the Fairy Tail world. I do not own One Piece or Fairy Tail. This is set after the S class exams.**

Lucy was walking home from a (very successful) solo job. Since the way she was taking lead through the forest, she made sure to keep an eye out for Vulcans, or anything else that might try to attack her. Then she heard a painful groan. She stopped, and after a few moments of thinking, decided to see what it was.

With her hand on her keys, ready to summon one of her spirits at a moment's notice, she cautiously headed in the direction of the noise. It didn't take her long but she found the source of the noise, and when she did her heart skipped a beat. Laying before was the most (in her opinion) handsome man she had ever seen, although he was injured.

He was muscular, tall, with masculine facial features, and with light lime green hair.

'_I wonder what happened to him. Is he even still alive?'_

Her unspoken question was answered when the man shifted and groaned. Lucy went over to the man and bent over him.

"Hello, sir. Are you alright? Would you like some help?" she asked

Smoker opened his eyes and was met by a pair of very large breasts. Then his eyes traveled upward towards the face of their owner. She was very pretty, even Smoker had to admit that. The girl had a beautiful face with a full mouth, flawless skin, kind chocolate brown eyes, and golden blonde hair. Not to mention a nice figure.

"Do want me to help you?" she asked.

As much as Smoker hated to admit it, he wasn't going to get far without help. So, finally, he nodded, wincing as the movement made his head throb horribly.

"Do you think you are alright to walk?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, I think so." He responded. After a few failed attempts, he managed to get to his feet. When he tried to walk though, he ended up having to lean against the girl.

After they walked a couple of miles the girl asked, "So, what's your name?"

"It's Smoker. I'm a marine." he said.

"A marine? What's a marine? Is that some kind of mage?" she said confused.

"A mage? No, marines are military. We take down pirates." he explained.

"Oh, I see. Well, my name is Lucy Heartfilia, Fairy Tail mage."

'Fairy Tail? Mage? What the hell is she talking about? And how come she didn't know about marines? Just what is going on here?'

"So, where exactly are you taking me?" Smoker asked.

"My guild. Once you're there Wendy can use her magic to heal you. At very least we can you patched up."

"I see. I just have three more questions. One, what's a mage? Two, what is Fairy Tail? And three, what do you mean by 'magic'?"

Lucy looked at him like he had plants growing out of his ears. "You mean you've never heard of Fairy Tail, mage guilds, _or_ magic!?" she exclaimed.

Smoker just gave a slight shrug of his shoulders and said, "Well, you've never heard of marines."

Lucy looked at him thoughtfully for a few moments, the she asked, "Where are you from?"

"East Blue."

"Okay. What's the East Blue?"

"You don't know about the East Blue! It's one of four seas, not including the Calm Belt or the Grand line. There's the East Blue, West Blue, North Blue, and South Blue."

"I'm sorry, but I've never heard of any the places you just mentioned."

Smoker was silent for a few minutes, the he said, "Where am I?"

"You are in a forest just outside of Magnolia, home of Fairy Tail, one of the strongest guilds in Fiore. Or at least it used to be."

Lucy then explained to him about magic, lacrimas, mage guilds, the Council, and pretty much everything else one needed to know about the strange land Smoker now found himself in.

'Well, I'm definitely not in the Grand Line anymore. It would seem that I'm in another dimension, or world, or whatever you want to call it. Hmm, perhaps that light had something to do with this. Ah, who the fuck cares how I got here. What concerns me is, how the _hell_ do I get back?'

His thoughts were interrupted when Lucy said, "We're here."

Smoker looked up and took in the building. It looked pretty ramshackle, and it looked like some kind of windmill or something. **(A/N: Sorry, for some reason I can do a decent job at describing a person, but I completely ****_suck_**** at describing buildings, so please forgive me for the shitty description job.)**

"Huh. Looks kind of shitty." he said. This earned him a hard wack on the head, courtesy of our favorite celestial spirit mage.

As they approached the door, they could hear yelling and banging. Lucy sighed.

"Those guys are fighting again, so when I open the door, well . . . just be prepared duck." she said, and then she opened the door.

The first thing Smoker saw were flying furniture, flying bodies, and a massive brawl in the center of it all. Lucy led Smoker through the chaos with a familiarity that was almost frightening, and to the bar, where a pretty woman with long silver hair stood cleaning the counter, watching the proceedings with a care-free smile.

With a sweet motherly smile she turned to Lucy and said, "Why Lucy! You're back from your job already, how did it go? And who's this you brought back with you?"

"The job went great, Mira. I didn't have to put the reward money towards repairs like I would've had Natsu come. And this is Smoker. I found him on the here, he was injured, so I brought here so Wendy could heal him, or at least get him patched up. Speaking of which, where is Wendy?"

"Oh, she's in the infirmary, hiding from all the flying objects." Mira replied. **(A/N: In this series I will referring to Mirajane as just Mira. It's just easier that way.)**

Lucy then led Smoker to a small room on the far side of the main hall. Inside there were about ten beds, and sitting on two of them were two girls and a white cat. The younger of the two girls looked eight to ten years old, she had long dark blue hair that was done up in pig-tails, and a small frame.

The other girl was pretty like the girl called Mira. She was maybe fifteen or sixteen years old, had short-cropped silver hair, and, now that Smoker thought about it, looked a lot like Mira, so much so that they could be siblings.

"Wendy, I'm sorry if I'm being a bother, but if it's not too much trouble could you heal my friend Smoker here?" said Lucy, indicating Smoker.

"Hmph, don't make Wendy waste her energy on such small injuries." a small voice chastised.

Smoker looked around for the person that spoke, until his eyes settled on the white cat. The cat had her arms . . . paws . . . well, whatever you wanted to call them, crossed, and she was glaring at Smoker with a haughty expression on her face.

"It's fine Carla, I don't mind at all. I like helping people," the little girl said.

"Wait a minute! _You're_ Wendy?" Smoker asked.

"Mm hm! That's me, and this is my cat Carla, and this is Lisanna." Wendy said, happily indicating first the cat then the older girl.

Wendy then had Smoker sit on one of the bed while she healed his injuries. Lucy had told Smoker about Wendy's healing magic, but it was still amazing to see his injuries disappearing like they had never existed, even though they were just scrapes and scratches, despite how weak he was.

After Wendy was finished healing him, Smoker asked Lucy, "Do you know anywhere I can stay until I get some jewels?"

On the way to Fairy Tail, Lucy had told Smoker about the currency that was used in Fiore, and while Smoker still had some belli on him, he might as well burn it for all the good it would do him here.

"Ah, that's right! You don't have a place to stay do you?" Lucy thought for a few moments, then said, "You can stay at my place. You'll have to sleep on the couch but I have plenty of room."

"No. I've already caused you enough trouble, I'm not going to invade you home too."

*Evil giggle*

"Oh, don't worry. It won't be for free," she said mischievously.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Smoker.

"It means that you'll have to be my guard dog." **(A/N: Lisanna left the room while Wendy was healing Smoker, and Wendy left with Carla after she was finished healing him.)**

"Your . . . guard dog?"

"Yep! That means you get to keep Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Erza out of my house. Natsu's probably the worst cause he always comes through the window. Oh! And if Natsu tries to sneak into my bed again, feel free to beat the hell out of him, though I doubt you can."

It was a strange request, but Smoker didn't really want to spend the night out on the streets, so he agreed.

**Ahh, finally done with this chapter! Sorry it took me so long to write, I was kind of busy with schoolwork. Damn, I don't remember there being even ****_half_**** the amount of homework in middle school than in high school. Man, homework's such a pain in the ass, but it makes it that much better when you're finally done. Hope you're enjoying the story so far. Oh! And one more thing, please vote on my poll for crossover fan-fictions.**


	4. Chapter 4: Dinner for Two

**Smoker has to keep Lucy's team out of her house, and in return he gets to stay at her place until he can afford a place of his own. Smoker cooks for him and Lucy. And Lucy buys him clothes. Smoker thinks Lucy's beautiful.**

**I do not own One Piece or Fairy Tail. Sorry if it's annoying, but I'm going to be saying this every time I post a new chapter. Fucking copyright protection laws. I would also like to thank the person the who left the review. It helped more than you might think in developing this story. And, in answer to your question, this is the pre-time skip Smoker, I haven't watched the anime that far.**

"Your . . . guard dog?"

"Yep! That means you get to keep Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Erza out of my house. Natsu's probably the worst cause he always comes through the window. Oh! And if Natsu tries to sneak into my bed again, feel free to beat the hell out of him, though I doubt you can."

It was a strange request, but Smoker didn't really want to spend the night out on the streets, so he agreed.

That is why Smoker now found himself cooking dinner while Lucy was out shopping. He had taken a shower at her insistence, and when he was done he threw his old pants on, only to find a note saying that she had gone shopping and that if he got hungry he could help himself.

Since she was letting him stay at her free of charge, he figured it the least he could do was clean up a bit and cook dinner.

"Luuuuuuucyyyyyyyy!" someone said.

Smoker turned the stove off.

"Hm, maybe she's not home," this voice belonged to a female.

"Don't be silly! Of course she's home. And judging by this smell, she's making something yummyyyyy!"

Smoker walked out into the living room, "Actually, the lady's right. Miss Heartfilia is not home right at the moment. Now, would be so kind as to tell me why you people are in her home?" he said.

In the living room there were three people, and a blue cat with a white belly. The woman that had spoken was wearing a breastplate with shoulder plates and metal gauntlets, she also had red hair. One of the boys had black hair and a Fairy Tail guild mark on his chest, and, for some reason, he was lounging on a recliner wearing nothing but his boxers. And the third person had pink hair that was in unruly spikes, he was wearing a black vest, a white scarf around his neck, and white pants with what looked to be a black apron.

"Huh? Who the hell are you?" he said, pointing at Smoker with an expression on his face that reminded Smoker of a certain pirate captain. Monkey D. Luffy, to be specific.

Smoker scowled. "I could ask you the same thing. And although it's none of your business, my name is Smoker."

Suddenly, the boy with the pink hair burst out laughing. Smoker's brow started twitching. Then the redhead hit him.

"Natsu, don't be rude," she scolded him.

"Natsu? So you must be Miss Heartfilia's teammates."

"Yeah. How'd you know?" the boy in the boxers asked.

"She mentioned something about a 'Natsu' to me when she agreed to let me stay here. And would mind getting dressed? I do not appreciate the fact the you are walking around half-naked in Miss Heartfilia's house." he said to the black haired boy.

"Also I'm going to have to ask you to leave. She doesn't want you in her house right now."

"Huh! You wanna fight, buddy!" Natsu said, getting into a fighting stance.

Smoker sighed irritably when Natsu ran at him. Then Natsu punched Smoker, or tried to at least. Everyone except Smoker gasped when Natsu's fist went right through Smoker's head.

As Natsu stumbled past him, Smoker grabbed Natsu's vest to prevent him from falling and breaking anything.

"That won't work. I ate the Moku Moku fruit, so my entire body is made of smoke."

"Soooo, you're a smoke mage."

"Sigh. Yeah, I guess you can that."

"I just want to know one thing before we leave," said the redhead as Smoker set Natsu down. "Why doesn't Lucy want us here?" even as the redhead was talking the two boys started to argue with each other.

"I think all she wants is some peace and quiet. And judging by those two, she doesn't get a lot of it," he said looking pointedly at the arguing boys.

"Hmm. I suppose your right. But if you try anything funny with our Lucy," the redhead cracked her knuckles, "then you're gonna have hell to pay." she said.

Smoker highly doubted she could even scratch him, but he nodded once and said, "Of course, ma'am."

She nodded in return and hit the two arguing boys on the head, effectively knocking them out, then she proceeded to drag them out of the house. And with that taken care of, Smoker went into the kitchen to finish making dinner.

Half an hour later, Lucy entered her house to find it filled with the delicious smell of food. She set her bags down by the door and walked into the kitchen. Smoker was setting the table when Lucy walked into the kitchen.

"Welcome back. Thought you might like some dinner," he said curtly.

"Oh uh, t-thank you. Um, I bought you some clothes. I left them by the front door."

"Why did you get me clothes?"

"W-well, you don't have any clothes, and we can't exactly have you running around shirtless. God knows that Gray does enough of that by himself."

"Gray? Who's Gray?" Smoker asked.

"Oh, Gray's one of my teammates, and he has a _really_ bad habit of stripping. In fact, most of the time he doesn't even realize he's doing it."

"So, his name was Gray, huh?" he said thoughtfully.

"What? Does that mean you met him?" Lucy asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I met him. I think I met your whole team in fact."

"Really! When?" she asked.

"Over half an hour ago."

"Soooo," she said looking around, "where are they?"

"They left. I told them you want some peace and quiet, and they left." he said.

"Really? They left? Just like that?" she said incredulously. Smoker just nodded.

"The food is done. If you want some go ahead and dig in. It's not the best food in the world, but it's edible. And thank you for clothes, I do plan on paying you back." and with that he left the room to get properly dressed.

Lucy sat down put some food on her plate, and waited for Smoker. When Smoker came back he was wearing a white wife-beater, dark blue denim jeans, and a plain black leather jacket. Lucy smiled after casting a critical eye over him.

"And here I was worried they weren't gonna fit." she giggled. "But they perfectly."

"Hn, so it would seem," was all he said. Then he noticed that she hadn't touched her food. "Was it that bad?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh? Oh, no not at all. It's just that it would be rude of me to start eating without you. And besides I'm not that hungry." as soon as the words left her mouth her stomach gave a loud growl, and her face immediately flushed with embarrassment.

Smoker chuckled a little. "Well then, I'd better not keep you waiting.

The food was actually pretty good, despite what Smoker had said. Afterwards Smoker took the dishes to the sink without saying a word, and started to wash them

"U-um, do you want me help?" she asked.

"No, I can take care of it. You're letting me stay in your house, so it's the least I can do."

_'But you already got my teammates out of my house, and cooked dinner. But I suppose I got you clothes as well.'_ Lucy thought. Reluctantly, Lucy left the kitchen and sat down at her desk and started working on her book.

Smoker came out kitchen after he was done cleaning up, and saw that Lucy had fallen asleep at her desk.

'I may not be a doctor, but that can't be good for your back.'

Sighing, Smoker gently picked the girl up, being careful not to wake her. He carried her into the bedroom and laid her on the bed, and pulled the covers over her. The moonlight was streaming through the open window and onto her face.

'Huh. It's later than I thought.'

Then Smoker took the time to examine the young girl's features. After a few moments of examination he reached his conclusion.

'Beautiful.' his eyes widened a little. 'What the-. Beautiful?! Where the hell did that come!? Get your head on straight marine!'

He grabbed a blanket and laid down on the couch. Before he fell asleep he made a mental list of things he needed to do in Fiore.

Get a job.

Get a place to stay.

Pay back Lucy Heartfilia.

Pay Wendy back for healing him.

Visit a library to try to find information that might help him get back to his own world.

Get back to the Grand Line.

Once he was satisfied with the list, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**So, how did you like it? Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Also, please take my poll. If you do, I promise you won't have to wait long for the crossover. And by not long, I mean you won't even have to wait a month.**


	5. Chapter 5: My Pants Eat Ice Cream

**Alright here it is, my newest chapter. Smoker joins Fairy Tail. Lucy goes with Smoker on his first job as a Fairy Tail member. Smoker's pants like ice cream. And Smoker attacks Gildarts. I do not own One Piece or Fairy Tail. The only thing I own is my imagination.**

Lucy woke up to the smell of coffee, sausages, eggs, and pancakes. She got out of bed.

_'Huh? How did I get into bed? Wasn't I working on my book?'_

She walked out into the kitchen and saw that Smoker had just finished setting the table.

"I made breakfast."

"Um, thank you." Lucy said.

_'Geez. It's almost like we're married.'_ Lucy blushed. _'Wait a minute! What am I thinking?! Bad Lucy! Bad!'_

"You fell asleep at your desk last night, so carried you into your room."

"Oh, uh, th-thanks." she said embarrassed.

As they were eating Smoker suddenly asked, "Hey, do know where I can find a job?"

Lucy thought about it for a moment, then said, "Well, you could join Fairy Tail. Then, once you're a member, you can take jobs from the request board."

"I'm only going to be staying here until I find a way back."

"Oh, that's right! You're not from this world are you. Hmm, I suppose you could ask Master Makarov or Porlyusica, or Levy or Fried. If anyone would know, it would be them." Then she had an idea. "Maybe if you can't find a way back home, you can become a member of Fairy Tail."

He looked at her with disinterest and said, "I'll think about it."

Later, as they walking to the guild, Lucy got to see a different side of the hardened marine. A side that could almost be called cute. **(A/N: The next scene is from the anime, when Smoker made his first appearance. I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE.)**

They were walking through a crowded part of Magnolia, when a little girl carrying an ice cream cone ran into him. It took Lucy a moment to realize that Smoker wasn't following her anymore, and when she looked back she saw Smoker looking at a little girl sitting on the ground, and ice cream on Smoker's pants and boots.

The little girl looked up at Smoker and immediately got scared.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry! I-I didn't m-mean to—" she cut off when Smoker crouched down and, thinking he was going to hit her, she squeezed her eyes shut, only for them to snap open when she felt a strong hand ruffling her hair. When the little girl opened her eyes the man had what could almost be considered a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry. It would seem that my pants ate your ice cream," he said. Then Lucy came by.

"Are you alright?" the woman asked concerned. The little girl shook her head no. Smoker helped her stand and then whispered something to Lucy. She nodded and handed him some jewels.

"Here. Take this and get yourself some more ice cream. Just be sure that nobody else's pants eats it, okay?" he said handing her the jewels.

"Thank you, mister!" the little girl said, giving a quick bow before running off.

Lucy giggled.

"What's so funny?" Smoker asked.

"What you said, 'My pants ate your ice cream'. It was cute."

"Cute?"

"Yeah. I never thought that you'd be good with kids.*Chuckle* I guess you really can't judge a book by its cover."

"Hmph, shut up." was all he said.

_'Oh, I am never going to let him forget this!'_ Lucy thought chuckling.

When they entered the guild a little while later, Lucy got another surprise. As Smoker entered the the guild with Lucy, his gaze lit upon a man with red hair, the red haired pirate captain Shanks, or so he thought. As a marine the first thing he did what was basically second nature to him. He attacked.

Gildarts was sitting at the bar drinking and having a the time of his life, when he sensed someone trying to attack him from behind. Figuring it was Natsu, he jerked his elbow back to catch him in the face, but his elbow didn't hit anything. He had just enough time to hear everyone in the guild gasp in surprise before a large hand grabbed the back of his coat and pinned himto the floor.

"Smoker! What are you doing!?" Gildarts heard Lucy yell.

"Oi! If anyone is going to beat Gildarts, it's gonna be me!" and that would be Natsu, thought Gildarts.

"Oh, shut up flame brain. Gildarts beats your sorry ass in about a second every time you challenge him." said Gray.

"Huh! What did you just say to me you damn ice pervert!" said Natsu, getting in Gray's face.

"Oi, are you deaf as well as dumb? Huh, shit for brains." was Gray's reply.

Smoker released Gildarts while the two boys started arguing. Once he had gotten a closer look at the man he saw that he was not the infamous pirate captain Shanks.

"I apologize. I thought you were someone were someone else. You have very good reflexes by the way." his assailant said, bowing slightly in apology.

"Yeah, I'm used to people attacking me from behind, and there's no need to apologize. Although, I _am_ interested in who it was you mistook me for. I'm Gildarts Clive by the way." he said offering his hand to shake.

"Smoker." the man replied shortly, shaking his hand. Once everyone saw that the situation was resolved they returned to their usual activities. Lucy heaved a sigh of relief, although she was going to have to ask Smoker about his head turning into smoke.

"Eh, no. I don't smoke," said Gildarts.

The man's eye twitched a little. "No. My _name_ is Smoker." Smoker said.

"Oh, sorry. Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Smoker. How would like to join me for a drink?" he offered.

'You can't be serious. I just attacked him and now he's offering me a drink? These people are really strange. And besides that, why do I keep getting more indebted to these people?!'

"No thank you. I'm not a big fan of alcohol," Smoker said politely refusing the mans offer.

"Oh, c'mon now! Don't be like that. Come, come, let's drink to new friends!" said Gildarts, laughing all the while.

'What the hell is with this guy!? We just met a minute ago and now he's treating me like we're best friends!'

However there was little Smoker could do about it as Gildarts dragged him to the bar. He sat Smoker down near a brunette, whose shoulders he then draped his arm over.

"And this lovely girl here," Gildarts said with an extremely happy expression, "is my beautiful daughter Cana." he finished proudly. Sighing irritably, the girl started to shove the overly happy man off her.

"Damn it, get off of me! You're way to clingy!" she yelled at him.

Smoker watched the proceedings with some amusement. Lucy made her way over to Smoker and sat down on the stool next to him. They could hear Natsu and Gray still arguing in the background.

Turning to Lucy, Smoker asked, "Is it always like this?" he asked her.

Lucy smiled and said, "Yeah, pretty much. Almost everyone in this guild is a little crazy, but I guess that's why I love it so much."

For some reason Smoker couldn't help but stare at the soft, loving smile that had appeared on her kind face. He mentally slapped himself for doing so.

'Hmm, maybe I could join this guild. I mean, I can always leave if want, right?'

"Miss Heartfilia, may I ask, can you cancel your membership in this guild?" he asked.

Lucy shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Um, could you please just call me Lucy? And yes, you can leave the guild, but it pretty much only happens if they're retiring or you purposely endangered the lives of your guild mates, in which case you get kicked out."

"And how do you join the guild?"

"Oh, you just ask the guild master if you can join. Then you can go to Mira to get the official guild stamp." Lucy explained, ignoring Cana, who was still bickering with Gildarts.

"A stamp? But won't it just wash off if it's a stamp?"

"No. Actually it's a magic stamp that only comes off if you are no longer a member of the guild."

"I see. So who's the guild master?" he asked

"Well, I would say that it's Makarov, but he's decided to take a little break and, officially, Macao is the guild master. But I think you can get either one's approval and join the guild."

"Thanks for the info." he said as he started to get up from his seat. "Oh, and one more thing. Where is this Macao?"

"He over there arguing with Wakaba again." She pointed towards the end of the bar, where a man with slicked back black hair was sitting on the bar and arguing with a man with orange hair that formed a cone shape that pointed straight in front of him. "Macao's the one with the black hair. Oh, and a word of advice; if you don't like parties, I suggest you leave quickly after you get the stamp because these people love to party and a new guild member is the perfect excuse."

Smoker looked at her stunned. 'Was it that obvious?' he wondered, but he gave her a nod that told her that he would head her warning.

The two men didn't notice his approach until he was standing next to them, and even then he was not noticed until he cleared his throat.

"Oh, sorry I didn't see you there. Um, what can I help you with?" Macao asked.

"My name is Smoker and I would like to join this guild." stated Smoker.

"Alright then, just go to Mira and tell her where you want the guild mark." Macao said, almost off-handedly.

"Really? That's it? That's all there is to it?"

"Yep. All you needed was the guild master's approval. And let me tell you, anyone who has balls enough to attack Gildarts, even if it was a case of mistaken identity, has my approval."

"Well, thank you." said Smoker.

He made his way to the smiling white haired woman and asked her for the official guild stamp. When Mira asked him where he wanted it, he thought for a moment and then told her to put it on his left shoulder. Then, after receiving a light blue Fairy Tail stamp, he went over to the request board. There, he found the perfect job for him.

Upon showing it to Mira she wrote something down in a book, and just as he was turning to leave she said, "Since it's your first job I think that should you bring someone along who has been on a job before."

Smoker, who saw the wisdom of these words, knew just who was going to bring. If she agreed of course. Besides he was interested in seeing what kind of 'magic' a celestial mage possessed.

**There I'm finally done. Geez, I can't believe how long it took me to write this. I apologize for all my grammar errors, but most of those were mistakes that I didn't see. There should be a lot less errors now, because I'm going to be proofreading the chapters before I submit them. Also, I am going to warn you that the I'm going to be a updating little slower because I'm going to be working on 4 stories at once. First there's this story, then there's a Zoro x Lucy romance crossover and a Zoro x Erza romance crossover I'm working on, and then there's a Lord of the Rings x One Piece crossover with Zoro I'm going to be working on. So, the rate that I'm updating at will slow down quite a bit.**

**Also, I couldn't help but have Smoker attack Gildarts for looking like Shanks. I mean, c'mon, they could identical twins for crying out loud. And I will not be down-sizing Smoker's Devil Fruit ability, in case any of you were wondering.**

**Have a happy holiday.**


	6. Chapter 6: A Train Conversation

"So, what exactly is this job," asked Lucy.

She and Smoker were on a train that was making its way to Hargeon, the port town where Natsu and Lucy first met. When Smoker first saw the train, he looked a little in awe of the mode of transportation. **(A/N: As far as I know there are no trains in the Grand Line, so it would only make sense that he would be a little amazed at a train.)** Even now he seemed a little uncomfortable as he handed her the request.

**NEED HELP!**

**The town of Hargeon has been suffering from frequent raids by pirates. There are three ships with an unknown number of men, and they always attack at night. The mayor of Hargeon is willing to offer a reward plus the pirates treasures to anyone able to apprehend these outlaws.**

**REWARD: 60,000 jewels plus the pirates treasure.**

"Somehow, it doesn't really surprise me that you chose this one." she said chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Smoker demanded.

"Nothing really. You know, Hargeon is where I first met Natsu."

"Really? How did that happen?"

"Well, I had just bought a new key when I saw a crowd and heard some girls talking about how there was a Salamander in town. The guy they were talking about was actually a former member of the Titan Nose guild who could use fire magic. He was kicked out for using illegal magic, namely a sleep charm and a love charm. These charms were banned but he still used them. I had fallen for it like everyone else, but Natsu came bursting in there and broke the charm. But the other girls weren't too happy about that."

"Why? Didn't the spell break on them too?" asked Smoker.

"No. It's probably cause they weren't mages. And also because they didn't know that he was using a love charm on them, and the charms weakness is awareness, meaning that if you're aware that a person is using or has that charm then it won't work. Heh, Natsu destroyed the whole port fighting the guy, just because he said he was a member of Fairy Tail when he wasn't."

"The entire port! For one guy!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, Natsu tends to overdo things."

Smoker sweat dropped. 'That's more than just overdoing things, that's just plain reckless destruction!'

"So anyways, what were you doing before you came here?" Lucy asked.

"I was chasing after a new pirate crew that are called the Straw Hat Pirates. I've been after them for a while. They're very strong, especially their captain. I've only seen a few of their crew in person. Your friend Natsu reminds me of their captain."

"Really? How so?" asked Lucy.

"He acts and talks just like him."

"Well if this captain is just like Natsu, it doesn't seem like he would such a bad guy."

"Doesn't matter. A pirate's a pirate. It doesn't matter what kind of a guy he is, he's still disobeying the law."

"Oh, I see. Do you have any friends friends back in the East Blue?" she asked.

"No. Not unless you want to count the men working under me."

"But surely you have at least one friend!?"

"Well, I suppose there is Tashigi."

"Really, what's she like?"

"She's clumsy, but determined. She works hard at her job."

"She sounds really nice," complimented Lucy.

"She's alright, but I don't know if I'll have any subordinates for much longer."

"How come?"

"Cause I told the old geezers up in HQ (Headquarters) to go to hell." he said scowling.

"Why would you do that?" asked Lucy.

"The bastards tried to give Tashigi and I credit for apprehending Crocodile, when it was that damned Straw Hat that beat him."

"Who's Crocodile?"

"He was one of the seven warlords of the sea. Basically they're really strong pirates that the government has a . . . I suppose you could call it a truce, with them. The marines leave them alone and, in exchange, the pirates give them a certain percentage of their loot." Smoker explained.

"But aren't they with the government then?" Lucy asked.

"You can't trust pirates. Anyway, Crocodile had eaten the Sand Sand Devil Fruit and was using his abilities to cause a 3 year drought in the kingdom of Alabaster, a country that was already mostly desert, and found a way to blame it on Alabaster's king, Cobra. Crocodile was also running a secret criminal organization called Baroque Works, where was known as Mr. 0, he was the boss."

"Oh, I see. But how did he blame the drought on the king?" she asked.

"He had one of his cronies pretend that he was delivering a large shipment of Dance Powder to the king. Dance Powder, as it was often called, is a green powder that, when released into the air, makes it rain. It was banned though, once people found out that the rain that fell when Dance Powder was used would have fallen somewhere else. So basically, they were 'stealing' someone else's rain."

Lucy nodded, understanding how severe of an accusation that would have been. "So . . . it was pretty bad, huh."

"Actually, it was worse than bad. It caused the civilians to turn on each other, a civil war."

Smoker said grimly.

"What!? What happened?!"

"The kings daughter, Princess Vivi, had gone undercover and joined Baroque Works to find out who it was that was tearing her country apart. It took her 2 years to find out the identity of Mr. 0, Crocodile tried to stop her. Although he did manage to delay her, he failed, and Vivi was able to stop the rebellion before too many people were killed."

"Oh, that's good. This princess sounds like she really cares for her country." Lucy said relaxing.

"She does. She was willing to die for her it." The way he said it told Lucy that he respected Vivi for her compassion towards her country.

Then Lucy realized something. "You know, this is the first time we've actually had a real conversation."

Smoker looked at her surprised, then he smiled, a mere upward twitch of his lips, but a smile none-the-less.

"I guess you're right."

Anything more he may have said after that was cut off when, "Attention passengers. We shall be arriving in Hargeon in ten minutes."

"That's our stop." said Lucy.

"Indeed it is. I hope you're ready to catch some pirates."

"Of course I am. Being with Natsu, I've had to deal with a lot more than some measly pirates."

"Glad to hear it."

**Sorry it took so long to write. I had gotten an acoustic guitar for Christmas and I played it until my fingers were raw. It may be harder to learn, but I like playing the guitar a lot better than the piano. I may not be a professional musician, but the guitar I got is a really nice one, because not only does it look beautiful, it sounds beautiful too. I only wish that the first and second strings weren't so damned thin, it's hell on my fingers.**


	7. Chapter 7: Confidence Builder

**What's up everyone! Spardasdaughter7 now presents the to you the next chapter of ****Smoker in Fiore****. In this chapter, Smoker gives the mayor of Hargeon a talking to. I apologize for taking so long to update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Fairy Tail.**

Lucy and Smoker had gotten off the train when it reached Hargeon.

As they were leaving the train station, Smoker asked, "So, how is this supposed to work? Do we just go and get the pirates now, or . . . what?"

"No. The first thing we need to do is go to the mayor and see if we can get any more information about the pirates."

"Hmm, you do realize we're probably gonna have to split up."

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"Well the pirates have three ships so they probably attack at three different places." he explained.

"But what happens if the attack full force at one location? I have my spirits and my whip so I can handle myself fairly well, but I have no idea how strong you are. So if you have to fight all of them at once, are you gonna be alright until I get there?"

"I can handle myself just fine, I've fought plenty of pirates." he said gruffly. "And besides, we'll find out soon enough when get to the mayor. So . . . do you know where we can find the mayor?"

"He's most likely in the city hall."

"Uh huh, and where is that?" Smoker asked.

Lucy thought about it for a moment, then said dejectedly, "I actually don't know where it is."

"Great." Smoker said sarcastically as he started making his way towards town.

"Where are you going?" asked Lucy, running after him.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to ask for directions."

"Really? But I thought guys didn't like asking for directions."

"It doesn't matter if I like it or not, we need directions. And there's no point I wandering around the city getting lost." he said. "So, do you at least know where the market is?"

Lucy thought for a moment. It had been a while since she had been here.

"Hmm, it's that way . . . I think." Lucy said, pointing somewhere off to the left.

Smoker sighed. "Well, it's a start at least," he said, walking off in the direction that Lucy indicated.

"Ooooor we could just buy a map of Hargeon from over there."

Smoker turned around and looked towards the stand that Lucy was pointing at. And there, right above the rack, was a sign that said 'Maps'.

"You're right, we'll just wander around looking for the market, or the city hall, whichever we find first." said Lucy smirking at Smoker.

"Hmph. Smartass."

Twenty minutes later they were sitting at a café with the map spread out across the table.

"We should be right about here," said Lucy, pointing at a spot on the map. Pointing at another location on the map Lucy said, "The town hall is right about here." Then she used a pen to mark the two locations and drew a line through the streets, connecting them.

"If we take the route it should only take 45 minutes at most to get to the city hall, if we walk." said Lucy.

"And if we take one of those carriages?" asked Smoker.

"About fifteen minutes. It doesn't matter which we pick, it's your job after all."

"I'll let you choose how we get there. So you can either walk there in those high heels of yours, or you can spend the money to go there by carriage." Smoker said.

Lucy flinched. _'Damn. I really need to stop wearing heels all the time.'_ Just the thought of walking there made her feet sore.

Meanwhile, _'I hate not having any money. I'm being nothing but a burden to Lucy.'_ thought Smoker

Lucy had decided to pay a carriage to take them to the city hall. While they were waiting to arrive Lucy asked, "Hey Smoker, I didn't think about it before , but how are we going to split the money?"

"We'll split it 60/40."

Lucy was alright with that. It was a reasonable amount, and it meant that from the reward alone she would receive 24,000 jewels.

Some minutes later they arrived at the city hall. Inside, Smoker and Lucy went straight towards the secretary sitting at the front desk.

"Hello. How may I help you?" asked the woman, whose name was Alisa if her nametag was anything to go by.

"We're here to see the mayor." Smoker said. He had developed an air of military authority about him.

_'Wow, this guy wasn't kidding when he said he was in the military.'_ thought Lucy.

"Do you have an appointment scheduled?" Alisa asked Smoker.

"No. We are from the mage guild Fairy Tail regarding the pirates." Smoke said.

"I see. Right this way sir." Alias said, standing and walking off, obviously wanting them to follow.

The secretary opened a door and waved them in. she did not enter the room with them but closed the door behind them. Inside the room was a stout, short, and nervous looking man.

"H-hello? W-w-what do you want. I d-don't have a-any ap-poinm-ments scheduled for r-right now." The mayor was shaking and fidgeting as he said this.

Smoker repeated his earlier statement, "We are from the guild Fairy Tail regarding your request for help with the pirate problem." He said 'pirate problem' in the same tone that people say 'rat problem'.

The mayor fell to his knees at Smokers feet. "Oh thank god! I thought help would never come! Oh you're a savoir! A savior!" the mayor now had tears running down his face.

Smoker reached down and grabbed the back of the man's shirt, easily lifting him off the ground.

"If you are to govern this city properly, you're gonna have to grow some guts, because you are responsible for this city's welfare. So don't you _ever_ fall to your knees before anyone again. Understand?" Smoker face remained the same but his eyes had a dangerous look in them.

"I-I understand." the mayor said nodding franticly.

"Good. Now, tell us about these pirates."

**I am so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I was busy with a lot of stuff and then halfway through writing the chapter I hit a very troublesome writers block so I had to take a break.**

**Please review. Nothing makes a writer happier than a good review. But constructive criticism is also encouraged.**


	8. Chapter 8: Smoker Smokes

"Okay, the mayor said that the pirates attacked these places." said Smoker, pointing at the marked locations on the map. "With this, we can predict where their next attack will be."

"But how? The attacks are completely random." said Lucy.

"So it would seem, but I've learned that no pirate ever attacks randomly. If we can find a connection between the places that were attacked, then we can narrow down the possible targets."

"Wow, you really know a lot about this stuff."

"I told you, I'm marine. Pirates are easy to figure out . . . most of them anyway."

"Most of them?" asked Lucy.

"Straw Hat Luffy is one the few pirates that have managed to confuse me. Lucy?"

"Hmm? What is it?" she asked.

"Have you ever seen a man who would smile at his own execution?"

"Eh? N-no I haven't."

"In my entire lifetime, I have seen one man smile as he died, and another smile as he was about to die. One was the pirate king, and the other, claims he'll become the pirate king. The latter is very man I'm chasing."

"Pirate king? What's that?" asked Lucy.

"When a pirate attains all the world has to offer, when they are the most powerful person on the seas, that is when they become the pirate king."

"Can someone really be that powerful?" asked Lucy.

"Yes, but it doesn't matter how powerful a pirate is, they will always be caught and made to pay for their crimes." said Smoker.

"Oh. You're really serious about your job, aren't you." said Lucy.

"Yeah," Smoker said as continue to lean over the map. Then he frowned. "That's strange."

"What is it, Smoker?" asked Lucy.

"Well, it looks like when they first began attacking, they focused on the poorer parts of town, then worked their way up."

"That is pretty weird. Why would they do that?"

"Maybe they wanted to scare the richer civilians. Of course I've never seen pirates perform frequent raids on the same town for an extended period of time, so I can't be entirely sure."

"Well, now that we know where they're attacking and why, where do you think they'll attack next?" Lucy asked.

Smoker had gathered every little morsel of information he could about the city of Hargeon, information he put to good use as he scanned the map. Then he found it. He found the place they were going to attack next.

Some hours later . . .

"Are your sure about this?" asked Lucy.

"Hmph. We wouldn't be here if I wasn't ." said Smoker.

They were standing in the richest neighborhood of Hargeon, the place where Smoker predicted that the pirates would attack. Even though the pirates attacked with their whole group, at least that's what the mayor told them, Smoker and Lucy were still going to split up. that way they could get to the pirates faster.

"Now, if you see any pirates give a whistle and I'll come running." Smoker told Lucy.

"Well, what about you?" Lucy asked .

"If I see the pirates first, then it will be very unfortunate for them and lucky for us."

Lucy thought about what Smoker had said as she patrolled the area he had assigned for her.

_'He seems pretty confident in his abilities. I guess he would, he's probably done this hundreds this hundreds of times, being a Marine and all.'_

She heard a bell ring once, signaling that it was 1:00.

Lucy yawned. "It's already this late? When are those stupid pirates going to come!?"

Another had hour passed and Lucy was starting to fall asleep where she stood, when she heard the sound of footsteps approaching from behind her.

_'Finally!'_

"Well, it's about time! I was getting tired of waiting for you, you stupid pirate. Open, gate of the bull. I summon thee, Taurus!" she called out triumphantly.

With a flash of golden light and a puff of smoke, Taurus appeared ready to fight.

"Yeah! I will protect Lucy's nice body!" he declared.

Lucy whirled around only to be faced by a very surprised Smoker.

"Oh. Smoker it's you, and you're . . . smoking?" said Lucy, for Smoker was indeed smoking, two cigars to be specific. **(A/N: I always thought Smoker's character was kinda redundant. I mean, his body is made of smoke, he smokes, and his name is Smoker.)**

"Yeah. The pirates had some on their ship so I took some."

Lucy had dismissed Taurus while Smoker was talking.

"Well, I'm just surprised. I didn't know you smoked and . . . . Wait, what did you say about the pirates?!"

"The pirates are taken care of, but there is still something I have to do, so I came here to tell you that you can go the hotel and get some rest." he said.

"Wha-? But that's-!"

"You're tired, go get some rest." Smoker said. It wasn't a request, it was an order.

Lucy was so tired, she didn't even bother arguing. Earlier that day they had rented adjoined rooms in one of the cheaper hotels in Hargeon. She woke the next morning when she heard knocking on her door.

She got up and went to the door. When she opened it, she saw Smoker standing there.

"Get dressed and ready to leave. I bought tickets for the train to Magnolia. It leaves in an hour." was all he said and he turned to leave..

"Smoker, wait! Didn't you sleep last night?"

"It doesn't matter. I can sleep on the train." he grunted before he left.

Lucy showered, and got into some clean clothes (she was so tired she didn't even change into her pajamas), and then went to the station to meet Smoker. On the way there she heard cheering and laughing. She was curious but she didn't want to be late for the train.

"It's about time you showed up." said Smoker when Lucy arrived.

"You don't need to so crabby. It's a scientific fact the girls take longer than guys to get ready." she said a little huffily. **(A/N: LIES! IT'S ALL LIES I TELLS YA!)**

*Sigh* "Whatever, just get on the train."

They boarded the train and found some empty seats. Smoker tossed a bag onto her lap.

"What's this?" asked Lucy.

"What do you think? It's your cut of the reward."

"It's heavier than I expected." she said.

Smoker said nothing.

"Smoker?"

"Huh?"

"Do you know everyone was so happy back in Hargeon?"

For a single, solitary second, Smoker smiled. "Perhaps they're happy they got their money back."

"You mean you—," Lucy began.

"Of course. It was theirs to begin with. Why do think I asked the mayor for a list of people who had become victims of the pirates?"

"So that's what you were doing all night."

Smoker only gave a quiet grunt before he closed his eyes. **(A/N: Don't worry he's not smoking.)** But it was all the answer Lucy needed.

**Sorry if you guys didn't get the fight you wanted, but you can pretty much picture what happened, right. Smoker pwned those pirates that's what. You can expect an increase in updates after the 1st of April because that's when my Spring Break starts. It usually takes an average of a week to write a chapter for one of my stories, and that's when I have school work to do.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Fairy Tail.**

**I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review. Oh, and it would be reasuring to know if my writing has, in any way, improved since I first began writing Fan-Fictions.**


	9. Chapter 9: Author's Note

**Dear Readers, please don't kill me but this isn't another chapter. I am going to finish ****Green Hair, Three Swords. WTF?**** and ****You Need War to Win this War**** before publishing anymore stories, or updating any more stories. I wish to have at least one complete story, cause as it is, I feel like I'm pushing myself with all the stories I'm trying to keep track of. So, I'll be completing my LOTR crossovers before I do anything else. I am terribly sorry.**


End file.
